A keyboard as a general input device is widely used in computers and other various electrical devices. The structures of keys of a conventional keyboard are independent with each other. A certain gap is provided between the keycaps of keys, which makes the bottom edge of the keycap of a key exposed. The exposed bottom edge of a side surface of a keycap can be a point of force application that makes the keycap to break off easily under an external force, which will make a keyboard unusable and so bring much inconvenience to people using a keyboard daily.
Besides, a keyboard should have good tactile feel that involves a contact area between a keycap and a finger, and a stroke of the keycap, etc. A designer should consider about the technical parameters.
Moreover, a keyboard is more and more often used in the outdoors and in the public. But, while being used in the outdoors or in the public, since there is lots of dust in the external environment, the dust can easily pass through the gaps on the surface of the device to drop into the keyboard. The dust will accumulate day by day, and is hard to clean, which will result in adversely affecting the performance and the service life of the keyboard.